


Deadly arrangements

by PaulaChan12



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaChan12/pseuds/PaulaChan12
Summary: Paula is an average girl who is attacked by Cell after he is resurrected. She makes a deal with the monster. If in one month she is capable of telling 10 imperfections of his perfect body, he'll spare her life. Cell, assuming that it is impossible, and looking forward to some entertainment, accepts. Unfortunately, Cell starts visiting her house regularly, excusing himself saying that she has to look for his 'imperfections'. Oh God!





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The world is in danger!**

It was a busy and noisy day in the city, not different from many other days. Everyone was taking care of their own bussiness, the merchants were selling their products, the sweepers were cleaning the street from the garbage that people threw on it, the taxi drivers were taking people from place to place…the same thing as everyday. It was 17:00 pm, and in the middle of the loud laughs of the people inside the bars and the joy on the streets, a young girl was walking as fast as she could to get to the train station as soon as possible. Her face revealed an incredible upset look. Her parents left her early in the morning at the city square so she could hang out with her friends, but, for her disgrace, her parents told her to take the train for the way back because they wouldn't be able to come for her.

' _Awesome, while all my friends are going home in their parents' car, I have to move my ass to the train station, just…awesome!_ ' She thought ironically.

She continued walking until she arrived to a crosswalk. The young girl crossed her arms and took a look to her mobile phone while she waited for the traffic lights to turn green again. As she had imagined, she was already going late, but of course, judging for the day that she had had, her bad luck wasn't going to leave just yet. If she wanted to take the train by time she had to be there at 17:10 maximum, to be able to buy her ticket, pass through the ticket machines and enter the train, which was leaving at 17:15. ' _Fuck_ ' She repeated in her mind many times realizing that the traffic light was still red, at this rate, she'd truly lose the damn train.

Paula was 15 years old. She was like that kind of girl you'd see on the street and think is only 12. She was acustomed to deal with it. She wasn't tall. Not at all. She was only 5'2 feet in fact. Anyhow, she knew that it could be worse and be even shorter, but she couldn't help herself from complaining about her height, it was really difficult for her to reach to high places, not to speak about all those people who usually called her cute. She hates that so much. Back to her physical appearance, she had almond-shaped brown eyes and long eyelashes. Her hair was almost always a real mess, no matter how much time she spent combing it, a mix of straight and wavy locks of dark brown hair. Despite her calmed and quiet appearance, and getting good grades at school, she was just the last person you'd want problems with. She would usually try to control herself, but if someone seriously annoyed her, she wouldn't doubt about saying something offensive or punching that person directly in the face.. She wasn't the tipical 'Barbie girl' either , who would often wear pink and beautiful dresses or would apply make up to her face in the morning just to go to school. No, for her that didn't make any sense. Once awoken she would just pick up the first outfit she sees, usually sport clothes, hoodies or convenient skirts or trousers. She preferred comfort against trend.

''Oh gawds, finally!'' As soon as the light turned green she continued her way to the train station, running, trying to recover the precious time she had just lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, an evil being was in the middle of carrying out his wish. After Frieza's first resurrection, one of the slaves who were commanding the space ship survived and remained silent for a few years, decided to avenge his lord. Since that time, he had been looking for the dragon balls, waiting for the day that he'd find the seven magical spheres and make his wish to the legendary dragon. That day, was today. It wasn't like he really cared so much for the intergalactic emperor, he just wanted to see what he could get. If he revived Frieza, he'll probably get some benefits for serving so well to his lord, however, reality was way farther than that. ''Well then, here I go.'' The slave breathed deeply and opened his arms widely, preparing to invocate Shenron. Was in that exact moment when another idea crossed his mind. What if he revived all those evildoers who had faced that man called Goku in the past? The benefit in that case would be even greater! He could just imagine it. All those powerful bad guys protecting him and fulfilling some of his many ambitious greeds. ''That doesn't sound bad at all!'' He exclaimed by sudden, visualizing it. Finally, the alien-like monster opened his mouth, decided to pronounce his spell. ''Mighty Dragon Shenron…! I call upon you…!'' An intense light illuminated the area and the clouds above began forming a whirlwind. Shenron was finally there.

''What is it that you want, mortal?'' The powerful dragon asked. The slave step backwards admiring the huge being who had just appeared in front of him, but that astonishement was quickly replaced by a confident smirk. ''I want them alive…All of Goku's enemies..! I want you to revive every single evildoer who had ever brought chaos and destruction to this world…!''

The mighty dragon stared at him fixedly, analyzing the demented subject. It was clear that he ambitioned power, that wasn't difficult to notice listening to his excited and trembling voice. The legendary creature asked him once more considering how awful his wish was. ''Is that what you truly want?'' A chuckled escaped the slave's lips. ''Yes.'' He responded, a smirk on his mouth. The seven magic balls started to shine intensely and began elevating in the air until a intense flash of light emerged from them, making the balls disappear in different directions.

''Your wish, has been granted.''

* * *

Paula ran against the reception like she hadn't ever ran in her life before and held against the counter with both hands, gasping for air. ''Is…everything okay miss?'' The recepcionist asked. The girl just displayed some coins on the table ''A ticket for 17:15! Please, quick!'' ''Oh…sure.'' As soon as the girl at the reception gave her the ticket for her 'beloved' train, Paula ran directly to the machines checking the tickets and introduced it by the opening. The machine swallowed the ticket and started to load. Paula just stared at it moving her legs with impatience ''Come on, come on…!''But suddenly the ticket poke out again. ''W-what! You gotta be kidding me! Swallow it you useless crap…!'' The desperate girl started to kick the machine until it swallowed the ticket again and finally opened the door separating her from the train rails. ''E-excuse me Miss… you can't just hit the service like tha-!'' ''Sorry! No time!'' Paula replied while running to the other side of the station. The receptionist sighed. ''This youth of today…'' She whispered. The accelerated girl sat on the waiting chair, if the schedule was right, the train should had arrived already. Paula stared at the ground, mobile phone in hands.''This shit is late'' She suddenly stated to her inner self. That wasn't fair, she almost died to get to the train station in time and now the damn thing was late. ''Oooh man, you gotta be kidding me, I almost fucked up my lungs for this?'' She complained sinking her face into her hands. '' I just don't think that anything worse can happen to me today.'' At least, that's what she thought. Paula began texting her parents on her mobile, warning them about the train's delay. She just wanted them to know that if she arrived home later than expected, they shouldn't blame her and blame the damn train instead. The girl reclined onto the chair and began playing games on her phone. ''If this shit doesn't arrive in 7 minutes I want my 5 euros back.'' She murmured.

* * *

''I have returned.'' Cell stood inmobile on the exact place where he died, staring at his palid hands. A smirk quickly formed on his lips ''And it seems that my power has been enhanced as well…Marvellous." The newly reborn android admired his surroundings. The landscape was demolished and eroded, severely damaged because of the evidences of the fierce battle that took place there 11 years ago. Cell's mind uncounciously started to revive what had happened on that fatidical day. The day when the 'Cell Games' were held, and of course, the day when he was humilliated by a cursed saiyan kid before the eyes of the entire world. The smirk on Cell's mouth was quickly replaced by a frown, revealing his sharp teeth being pressed with ire. ''That…wretched child…!'' There was no way he could ever forget that, that little brat managed to defeat him in his ultimate state, he humilliated him in front of the cameras and made everyone believe he was nothing more than a joke for humanity. He was going to make him pay, Cell was decided to crush him. He was decided to make him suffer, and he would have no mercy. The android began to smile again imagining the horrible things he could do with his new frightening power. It would be better for Gohan to be prepared. Cell took another look around him, with a terrying grin displaying on his face. ''But first.'' He said with amusement ''I'll delight those insignifcants worms with my presence. It would be such a lack of good manners if I didn't greet their feeble cities now that I'm back!'' The devilish android took off while chuckling evily. ''I wonder how these fools will react when they see me on their televisions, again…'' He said sardonically, knowing the answer in advance.

* * *

''L-lord Frieza!'' The slave exclaimed to his emperor. ''I have had a lot of trouble looking for the magical balls but, you… are finally here!'' He said with trembling voice. Frieza stared at him with indiference, but finally he procceded to talk. ''Congratulations'' He said with irony ''But I'm afraid I have many important things to do'' The intergalactic tyrant prepared to take off when the voice of the slave interrupted him. ''B-but, Lord Frieza..! Don't I deserve a promotion…? I-I resurrected you after all...!'' The being remained in silent awaiting for a response. ''My, my…don't be mistaken, I do thank you for your service, but, unfortunately for you, you haven't been the first one in doing so'' Frieza replied with a smile, pointing the slave with his finger. ''A promotion, you ask? Oh, do not worry, you'll get your prize'' The slave stared at him with hope. ''You get a free quick entrance in hell!'' ''What!?'' The slave didn't even have time to realize what was going on before he was changed into dust in matter of seconds. ''My, that was fun!'' Frieza exclaimed pleased. ''Next time, you better know your place before you ask for such an absurdity'' He took off and jutted out from the atmosphere, leaving planet Earth. ''Those insects won't have any chance against me once I'm finished with my new training'' The tyrant stammered with hatred.

* * *

Back to the train station Paula was still playing games on her phone. ''I'm done, I want my fucking money back.'' When se stood up to go to the reception and reclaim for her money the shouts and screams from many people disconcerted her.''W-what the…! What's going on!?'' A big explosion near the train station answered her question. She suddenly began to run against the emergency exit along with the disgraceful people in her same situation. Another explosion that made the ground tremble was heard. Everybody was so confused. Finally they reached the outside and what they saw was daunting. The city was falling apart, literally.

''Oh my God…!'' ''What is going on!?'' ''My children were in that building…!''

Paula was inmersed in the chaos and in the middle of the worried and confused screams of the people around her. She was in shock, what could be possibly happening? Then, the people began to yell again, but this time, they were totally terrified. She rose her sight and what she saw left her completely frozen. Behind the dust, there he was. The monster who 11 years ago put the whole population of Earth in a horrible situation of panic. She was only 4 back then.


	2. A near-death experience

**Chapter 2: A near-death experience.**

Paula remained frozen as the people next to her started running away. How could this be possibly happening? Wasn't that monster supposed to be dead? Was then, when the old memories came back to her mind. She used to wake up by sudden, all covered in sweat and crying, her parents next to her trying to calm her down from her nightmare. She could revive it each and every night. That devilish monster had come and had begun killing all of her friends and loved ones, sparing no one, not even children, as she was. The four year old girl would ran away crying for help while that horrible being would continue to chase her, hearing his horryfing laugh behind her. Since the fatidical day he appeared on television and proclaimed his threat, it seemed like she couldn't get the thought of everyone being annihilated by him on planet Earth out of her head. However, when they were already moving to another place in search for a shelter where they could hide, the fact that Cell had been defeated resounded all over the world, and with it, her fear was replaced by happiness and joy, thinking that she would have a long peaceful life for the rest of her days.

Still, the memory of the monster remained in the thoughts of everyone who lived this obscure period of time. Most people knew someone assassinated by Cell, everyone knew someone who disappeared mysteriously while they were hanging out in one of the attacked cities.

Memorials for the dead were built, whole families crying over the loss of their beloved members…

Nowadays however, it seemed like humanity had forgotten everything about the past, as they hardly ever talked about the several times the world had been threaten by some external menace. Somehow humanity always managed to survive, no matter what. There was no need to worry. Until now.

She was another one to think that she could just leave that past behind, like many others had done. Pretend that nothing happened.

She was wrong.

Her left eye began to tick nervously as she rose her sight once more to observe the dreaded figure. There was no doubt. He was a alive. And this time she could not just wake up.

"No." She whispered. "NO."

She screamed desperately while running along with the other people. A huge ball of energy , that made her fall down, collapsed nearby. She got up quickly. Paula couldn't avoid to look back, just to see some helpless people lying on the floor. Were they dead? She didn't know, but she couldn't stop running.

"My, how I love when they run!" Cell mocked. " But It should be even more entertaining to hunt them individually, I'm afraid."

Paula looked upwards without stopping. "What is he doing…? Is he… descending?!" Her eyes contemplated how the distance separating the android from the firm land was gradually less by every second. She had to find somewhere to hide, quickly! Her eyes started to move from side to side trying to localize a proper place to make herself not visible. Suddenly, her eyes detained when she saw the ruins of some kind of building, and she didn't think twice before she ran totally headed towards the fragments of the fallen ruins. The terrified girl hugged her knees and waited. There were many screams in agony and then sepulchral silence. She assumed that the people who continued running in a straight line didn't have a well ending fate. In that moment, tears began falling from her eyes. What now? What was she going to do? And more importantly, would she make it alive?

"Over already?"

Paula startled, that was the monster's voice.

"How disappointing, I was expecting more of a fight rather than seeing my victims flee away like puny cockroaches." He made a pause, showing his predatory sharp teeth in a spiteful smile. "It seems humans haven't changed a bit since my demise." The girl was under so much pressure that didn't even notice how her breath was becoming piercely louder by each second. Enough for an experimented predator designed to kill to sense her.

The devilish bioandroid tilted his head in the direction the respiration was coming. Another playful grin crossed his features, preparing for the fun that was to come. "My, my, what do we have here?"

Paula stopped her respiration briefly, she could feel her muscles tensing as she heard the squeaky footsteps heading towards her. Then, the footsteps ceased. He was just behind her and that meant that a thin piece of wall before belonging to the building was the only thing that was interposing between them. She waited for her death to come, however, nothing happened. Perhaps he hadn't seen her after all? There was a long silent.

"You now have ten seconds to run."

Paula shuddered. As soon as he said that, she bursted out as fast as a bullet. She didn't know where she was going to, but something was clear, anyplace far from that monster was better. Still, deep down, she knew it was completely useless.

Cell observed the female going farther little by little as he was finishing the countdown. It was just so satisfying to see the desperation and terror he was able to cause in human beings.

"Ten." He finally proclaimed outloud with amusement.

He precipitated towards her with an incredible speed , forcing the girl to stop to avoid colliding against him. Paula collapsed onto the floor, without any hopes in her soul. There was no escape from him now.

In the middle of the distressing moment she realized that it was actually the first time that she saw him in real life, not through a TV screen. Not many people had ever gotten so close to this monster and lived to relate it. Nor like if she was going to make it anyway.

He was even taller than he seemed on TV, he was gigantic. She calculated that one of his legs would easily surpass her own height. Or perhaps it was just the fear which was making her shrink.

The green and black parts of his body were not made of skin, that was for sure. They looked more like an exoskeleton, hard to the touch probably.

His eyes were the most devilish things that she had seen in her life, bright magenta orbits full of sadism and wickedness.

He was outright terrifying.

After some seconds of examining who was about to become her murderer, his own disgusting and cynical voice brought her back to reality.

"I win." He laughed with a satisfied smile. "And I assume that you understand what that means."

The girl pressed her teeth in desperation. Cell stared at her with false pity. The tone of his voice even sounding sorrowful.

"I am sorry, young lass. But I'm afraid your life ends here. "

Paula couldn't stay in silent.

"Y-You…fucking bastard…!"

Cell opened his eyes with a mix of surprise and annoyance.

" There is no need to be rude, woman." He bluffed. "Now then, it's time to put an end to that invaluable life of yours."

The android pointed at her with his finger, a grin on his face. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the worse to happen.

"Cell, get away from her now!"

"Don't you dare to touch her!"

Two men descended from the sky the same way Cell did moments ago. The man to the left had short black hair and the one to the right had it blue, but way longer than the other man. "Who…who are these people?" The confused girl asked to herself. The monster and these strange men seemed to know each other in advance.

"Gohan, what an honor." Cell claimed ironically. Then, his sight turned to Trunks. He chuckled. "So both of you have come to welcome me! I must admit, it causes me great delight!" The black haired man pressed his fists in anger. "Stop saying nonsense, Cell! We don't even know why you're here. You were dead, I killed you!"

Wait, so he was the one who killed Cell? , she should have seen that coming, it was so stupid for someone to assume that such an idiot as Mr. Satan could have killed that monster. Besides, she never really believed it anyway.

Cell laughs were the only audible thing at the moment. "What you speak is true, my dear Gohan. But, as you can see, I have returned!" A gleam of light spread through his magenta irises as he recalled that he was in all of his power's glory. "And I have returned to stay." He stated.

"We'll see about that!" By sudden, Gohan's hair changed from black to yellow. Paula also observed that he was being surrounded by a mysterious aura. "Trunks, take the girl to somewhere safe."

"Oh, do not worry, do whatever you please with her. Now that I have ran into a major challenge, she is of no concern to me." Cell smirked.

''That…asshole!'' Paula spat quietly.

The bioandroid created another light aura identical to Gohan's.

Trunks approached to the girl. She didn't even have time to blink before she encountered herself being held by his arms. "Hey, what are you doing…!" She exclaimed by surprise, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Gohan…are you sure you can take him on all by yourself? It's been so long since you last…"

Gohan stopped him.

"It's okay. I've been training with Piccolo…and if I was able to make it in the tournament of power… then take for sure that I can deal with this bastard! "

Cell arched a brow ridge, without having any idea of what they could possibly be talking about. Trunks nodded and took off, taking Paula with him.

"Enough talking." Cell stated. "Let's get started, now, shall we? I've been looking forward to this battle for a long time."

He eyed Gohan fixedly, with a somehow nostalgic face.

"You've grown, kid…you better not disappoint me." He said, now with a confident smirk.

Gohan prepared himself for the fight that was to come. ''I won't.''

* * *

Paula covered her face with her arms, trying to block the rough air that was making her eyes water. Everything seemed to spin around. It was impossible for a normal human to stand this vertiginous speed.

''Please don't go that fast! I can't see a thing…!''

''Oh, of course! I'm sorry. I should have realized sooner!''

The blue-haired man reduced the speed slightly, not wanting to slow himself too much. He wanted to arrive as soon as he could to wherever he was going.

''That made little difference.'' She said annoyed. At least she could open her eyes partially now. ''Where are we going anyway?''

Trunks suddenly remembered the situation he was in. This wasn't his day.

''Oh yes! How did I forget! Is there somewhere I can leave you? Where do you live?''

''Wait, wait'' She panicked. ''I need explanations. What the hell is happening? Why is Cell alive? And just… how can you guys fly?!''

The man sighed.

''Listen, I have a better idea. I'll take you to where I was heading initially. I suppose that once there we will be able to make it all clear to you.''

Paula blinked, not so sure about what she should respond.

''Fine.'' She finally said.

Trunks smiled nervously. How was he supposed to explain this to the crowd?

* * *

The half saiyan man landed on the island. Paula was able to observe the bright pink colors of the curious little house, carefully placed in the center of the tiny piece of land. She also noticed the huge palm trees at the sides. Certainly impressive. She couldn't restrain herself however from thinking why someone would want to live in the middle of nowhere.

''Trunks you're back!''

A blue haired woman ran towards then. Paula supposed it was his mother.

''Where is Gohan? What happ-!'' Her sight suddenly spotted the young girl next to her son. A confused look displayed on her face.

''Who is she…?''

Trunks shuddered.

''Well she is…''

''My name's Paula.'' She introduced herself. There was no way he could know her name anyway, since they didn't even have time for a proper introduction.

''What is she doing here?!''

_'Uh, rude.'_  She thought.

''She was about to get killed by Cell. We arrived in time luckily… I just..I just had nowhere to leave her. Besides, she is really confused about all of this. I think that she deserves an explanation.''

The woman sighed. ''Well then, the rest of the crowd is reunited inside. Come on in guys.'' She was heading towards the door when she turned around again. ''By the way, my name's Bulma!''

Paula forced a smile. ''Nice to meet you.'' She hoped that it has sounded natural.

After the brief introduction they entered the house. For Paula's surprise it was full of 'weird' people. She suspected that this was going to take a looong time.

''Guys, this is Paula, she'll be joining us today.''

Everyone in the room displayed a grimace in astonishment.

''What are you talking about Bulma?! This whole affair is of no concern to this little brat!''

The words were spoken by a short man with black hair. He seemed to be quite unfriendly.

''I had to take her with me father. We rescued her while she was being attacked by Cell.''

''That gives you no right to bring her here…!''

''She deserves an explanation.''

The man grunted in disapproval. Still with his arms crossed.

''Where is my Gohan?!''

Trunks bit his lips.

''He is fighting Cell at the moment…'' He finally informed.

''What…?!''

Paula had to cover her ears to defend herself from the high-pitched scream of the black haired woman.

She also noticed a young girl holding a baby, staring at the floor with concern.

''He'll be fine Chichi! Calm down! He's a lot stronger now. He'll give Cell what he deserves …!''

''How can you be so unworried Goku…?! He is our son…!''

There was a silent.

''Listen to me Chichi, he already did it once, and I'm sure that he'll do it again.''

It seemed like the woman was about to cry.

Two boys who were previously in another room came. One looked exactly like that man called Goku, and the other was just like Trunks but smaller and with clearer hair. Paula was starting to feel tense, perhaps she shouldn't have come after all.

She also took time to observe the rest of the guests. A short ball guy, a blonde woman, a black haired man with a scar, a… triclop… and that was a green man? Those were the ones who caught her attention the most.

''Where's my brother?'' The black haired boy asked innocently.

He got no answer.

''I just made a question!'' He insisted, puffing his cheeks.

''He's fighting Cell, son.'' Goku responded.

The eyes of the little boy rapidly filled with worry.

No one said anything.

* * *

Once that everyone had relaxed a bit, Bulma proceeded.

''Take a sit. This is going to be intense.''

Paula gulped.


End file.
